The Underground
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: A req-fic form GaiaOnline - AU. In the midst of Europe's Industrial Revolution, bourgeois member Sakura is sold to an underground slave-trading ring, only to be bought and purchased by a mysterious doctor named... New Title? See inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**:

A request fic for Sondra Starfire on GaiaOnline –

AU. In the midst of Europe's Industrial Revolution, bourgeois member Sakura is sold to an underground slave-trading ring, only to be bought and purchased by a mysterious doctor named Kabuto… Is there something more going on than just a bit of black market dealings and experimental medicine?

A/N:

I haven't been on FFN in _forever_. I'm sorry if I screw up, kay?

----------------------------------

There was something going on around her, she just knew it...  
Now, if only she could open her eyes, get a glimpse of the world, figure out where she was - it would all be fine. With far more difficulty than it should have been, pale eyelids flickered open, revealing bright green eyes that would have put the most beautiful plants to shame... If the plants _were_ green, for in all her years, Sakura had never seen but ash and soot colored bark and -  
Sa. ku. ra?  
Yes, that was her name, wasn't it? It was fuzzy, but she could remember that much. But now, where was she?

A shout - loud and boisterous - and Sakura felt her body shudder as her brain shut down on her again. Then there was tugging and Sakura got up as gracefully as she could, doing her best to walk as one of her status should. She failed, of course, couldn't even feel her legs as she was half-dragged towards the stage. And then, she felt her face heat up, her cheeks going as pink as the wisps of hair that clouded her already blurry vision.

Already on stage was a man standing behind a podium, talking loudly (she saw the movements, heard the noise, but it made no sense, not at all) and gesturing towards the middle of the raised platform where two women were...

Two women were...

Sakura shuddered. The two were inappropriately dressed; well, that wasn't true - they were _not_ dressed, not at all. Their large breasts were hanging lewdly towards the stage as the two crawled around on all fours, their bodies contrasting in all ways as the two moved together, coming close. One was darker skinned, scared, her eyes cat-like and predatory while the other was all cream, eyes skittish like a deer - the only similarity was the pitch black hair that covered their heads. Sakura watched transfixed, the two came together, lips gnashing and their hands exploring - she was likely to continue staring slack-jawed if the person holding her didn't push her onto the stage roughly.

Turning her head slowly, she could see many faces, indefinable and meaningless to her. She heard the man talking again, hearing snippets of his words: "untouched,""learned," "fallen." What did they mean?

What did it mean...

~*~

Kabuto sighed, twisting his hand in the precise manner to allow the crimson liquid in his glass to air and breathe. Although these sorts of people were _like_ him, this was certainly _not_ his crowd. His eyes flickered to the right of the stage as another set of girls were dragged on stage and forced to do more demeaning acts for the satisfaction of the people gathered around.

Common whores, the lot of them. And he was not talking about the drugged girls on the stage either. Itachi had quite a nice operation underground, overall, but he could never understand why someone so calm and composed would orchestrate an international slave trade ring in London. Some of the people who frequented these sorts of things, he knew well and wish he didn't. Cursing both Itachi and Herr Kunst - whom he lost a bet with - Kabuto sullenly sat back and glared.

Another girl, even more disorientated than the rest, was thrust onto stage while the other two "performed." This was an oddity - green eyes, pink hair, pale skin, virginity still intact. Not your common whore. The auctioneer (wasn't his name Deidara, or something?) was rattling off about the girl; she was fallen from grace and was training to be a nurse prior to that fall. Such a fact perked Kabuto's interests. He needed a new assistant after the... _poor_ accident with Tayuya.

"500 pounds." Someone started the bidding before Deidara even finished talking.

" Bah! 2000!"

"Three!"

"Three and a half!"

"Four!"

"Seven!"

"I'll bid ten thousand pounds!"

From his vantage, Kabuto could see Deidara's attention snapping from one person to the next, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He was practically foaming at the mouth at the implications.

"Ten thousand pounds! Going once... Going twice... An-"

"Ten-point-five!"

Everyone turned towards Kabuto, who had calmly raised his hand and smirked. Deidara gaped for a moment, before composing himself. "Ten thousand, five hundred pounds, going once, twi-"

"Eleven!"

Kabuto glared at this person, some dark haired young man who vaguely reminded him of Itachi... Well, as if that whelp will keep him from a new assistant...

"Eleven-point-five."

The boy jumped up. "Twelve"

Smirking, Kabuto gave him a look that said 'you lose.' "I go twenty thousand pounds."

The boy's smug look instantly disappeared. Kabuto would have given a maniacal chuckle if he was so inclined. Composing himself again, Deidara cleared his throat. "Going once, going twice, sold! To the man in the glasses." The girl was escorted off stage just as unsteadily as she came in. "You may pick up your merchandise at your leisure, so long as it is by two in the afternoon tomorrow sir."

As the next girl was brought onto the stage, Kabuto stood up and strode purposely towards the exit, fully ready to pay for the girl or, more likely, call in the favors that Itachi and his little rats owed him. Keeping all the girls drugged and susceptible to the wiles of the men wasn't exactly cheap, now, was it?

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is the girl?" Kabuto cocked his head to the side, taking a good look at the girl. She was skinny, but healthily so, and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Well, of course she was - he supplied the drugs, after all.

Deidara, who had just got off the stage to let one of the other announcer-people's take over while he took a well-deserved break, merely shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, un. She was some rich daddy's payment for, un... What would be the word Mr. Itachi use?"

"Protection?" Kabuto supplied with a raised eyebrow.

Deidara snapped and nodded. "Yeah that's it, un! She was payment and, well... If it puts a dent in his debt for you, it's all right, right un?"

Of course, Kabuto really couldn't fault with this logic. He grabbed a jar from his jacket, opening it and placing it in front of the practically comatose girl gingerly. It took a few seconds to work but, once it did, she sat up quickly, looking around with fearful eyes.

"Wh...Where am I?" she asked, grabbing at the blanket around her to hide her nude form.

Kabuto snapped at the blond haired young man to fetch some clothes for her, before regarding Sakura. "You're still at the Dawn's Lair, but we'll be leaving as soon as I've got you properly dressed."

Bright green eyes narrowed at him before the girl opened her mouth. "And why would I be going anywhere with you, my good sir?" she asked hauntingly, quite used to getting what she wanted when she demanded.

Kabuto smirked, looking smug, before he grabbed her face. "You will because you are now, for all intents and purposes, my property. And you shall remain so until you pay back the twenty thousand pounds I paid to keep you from the hands of sick perverts and daemons. No depths of hell will you be subjected to, so long as you do as I say."

Sakura felt fear slither up her spine as she looked wide-eyed at the white hair man. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Do you, perhaps, know the difference between formaldehyde and cyanide?"

Sakura gave Kabuto an odd look. "Of course, doesn't everybody?"

~*~

Ah, the crisp air of London's winter - it surrounded the two as they exited the back door of Madame Elaine's Tea Shoppe (the front for the Dawn's Lair, operated by another one of Itachi's subordinates). Sakura bundled up even more, pulling the (too large) jacket over her body even more.

"Um... Sorry 'bout that," Kabuto said sheepishly. "Didn't think I would actually buy someone and I'm used to the cold weather." Sakura sent him a mild glare as her teeth chattered. "At least I don't want you to be a sperm bank." That got the girl to shut up quite quickly.

Time passes until the two came to a nicely furnished apartment building in the good part of the city. Away from most of the noise and clutter of the industrial district, it looked quite like the picturesque London that most people think about. Kabuto opened the door, tilting his head to tell Sakura to go in, following her swiftly once she did so. Taking the stairs ("It wouldn't do for you to get any flab, girl," Kabuto had sneered, although good-naturedly), the two came to the second-highest level, only to stop at the doorman there.

"Good evening, sir," said a robust young man. He eyed Sakura oddly before shrugging. "Is that your new assistant?"

Kabuto, who was opening the door, looked at the man oddly. "How did you know about it, Chouji?"

The man shrugged, grabbing some potato chips to eat. "Shikamaru called me to tell me what happened, so I sent a telegraph to Ino so she can welcome the new girl in."

Giving an irritated sigh, Kabuto shouldered the door to his flat to open it up. Accursed leaps in technology - his "hired" help was always so aware of what was happening. "Then, I expect that she will be ready to work by tomorrow afternoon?"

Chouji shrugged, mumbling about an 'Ino' and 'expectations.' Sakura dumbly watched the exchange, unsure of what was going on. Upon this 'Chouji's insistence, she walked behind Kabuto into his flat. From what she could see in the twilight was a posh living space, filled with exotic items all over the wall and even a personal telephone and telegraph! Wow, he must be rich...

Kabuto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, steering her towards the living room and making her sit on the couch. "You shall wait here until Ms Ino comes to get you. She will settle you in and tell you of the duties you're expected to do during your tenure as my nurse." With that gruff and nearly monotonic mini-speech, the bespectacled young man left into another room. It closed with finality and Sakura could imagine that a lock fumbled into place to keep her out. The sound of falling water gave her an idea of what the room was for - odd, though that someone like him had one of those odd "shower" things.

Absentmindedly, Sakura placed a small hand on her shoulder, right where Kabuto had held her just scant moments ago. Her skin was still warm and a pretty blush spread across her cheeks. She suddenly found herself wanting to be near that man called "Kabuto," but she had no idea why...

~*~

"My, you've got a big forehead, don't 'cha?"

Sakura woke up from her light doze with a start, turning to look at blue eyes and blond hair. For a second, she had thought it was that man again, from the auction house, until the softness of the sofa and the distinctly feminine voice came back to her. That was quickly followed by understanding what had been said and, on instinct, Sakura lashed out. "What would you know?" she sneered.

The blonde blinked, before a smile crossed over her lips. "But you're definitely pretty and got yourself a bit of a tempered personality, don't 'cha?" She clucked her tongue before rubbing a hand over her stomach absently. The motion caught Sakura's eyes and she looked, noticing the stoutness of the woman before her. "You'll do perfectly for Dr. Yakushi, so long as you've got some sort of knowledge of medicine."

"Of course I do," Sakura said, her voice sharp, but with no malice. She was still eyeing the other woman's bulging stomach.

Rolling her blue eyes, Ino grabbed one of Sakura's slim wrists and placed it carefully on her stomach. "Yes, I'm pregnant and yes, that is the reason why the good doctor needs a new nurse to work with him. Now that that's over with, can we go on?" Sakura shook her head meekly, unsure how to respond. "Good, now, I'm Ino and you met my husband when you came in. We both work exclusively for Dr Yakushi and, it seems, so will you. He's an upscale doctor and his nurse needs to be just as presentable as he is. Understand?"

Nodding, Sakura took her hand away and placed it on her lap. "Of course. I'm going to be assisting that man," she made a vague motion towards the room where he ran off to. Now, the flat was silent, save for the two woman's voices. "And do whatever I need to, right? But I don't have certification to be a licensed nurse."

Ino chuckled, shaking her head. "Are you good enough to be a licensed nurse?" she asked with an elegant blonde eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am!" It was said quickly, but with no smugness or contempt - just pride and truth.

"Then that should suffice. We'll figure out a cover for you - practical work as my junior, or something. Now, come on, let's get you ready."

Before Sakura could say anything, she was pulled up and dragged away into another room.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note**: When I went and pasted this blasted thing, it went and took away all my italics and stuff ' Sorry sorry!  
That, added with the confounded oddness that is the upload ability made this a pain to do. Ugh.  
Randomness, right? Plot is going to begin next chapter (hopefully). Thanks to my lone reviewer and all the people who decided to add this to their favourite list and what not!


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Kabuto was just "waking up" as it were. Not like he could have really gone to sleep with the racket Ino was making (she was a doll, albeit, an often loud and petty one), but the young doctor at least had a few hours worth of snooze time and that would be enough to get him through the day.

Up first on the agenda, of course, was to get ready and presentable. Nary a thought went into the monotonous actions as it was the same thing as the last five years. Next it was -

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mr. Yakushi? Breakfast is ready now."

Right on time. For a person who prided himself as being lazy, Shikamaru worked like clockwork. "I'll come out in a moment," he replied, putting a finishing loop in his tie and grabbing his glasses. As he opened the door, Kabuto placed his spectacles on. "And what is for breakfast today?"

Shikamaru began to rattle off the morning's meal in his bored tone and, when he had finished, began to give an overview of Kabuto's schedule, all the while following behind the silver-haired man. When they entered the modest dining room, Ino was puttering around the table, placing this or that on there. Upon seeing the two males enter she gave them a ferocious glare. "Sit."

Even Kabuto, who was her _employer_ complied, scrambling for a seat along with Shikamaru. Kabuto was enough of a doctor to know _not_ to test a stout woman such as Ino, _especially_ given what he knew of her mental and physical capacities prior to her pregnancy. As Shikamaru muttered about 'troublesome women,' Kabuto smiled and read the morning paper, looking around the room.

"Um... Doctor Yakushi?"

Kabuto blinked, folding the top half of the paper to look over it and at the young girl. "Yes... Sakura, correct?"

The pink haired girl nodded slightly, fidgeting with the dark cloth that made up the dress she was wearing. "Um... I..." she bit her lip in a highly enticing way that made Kabuto just want to go and -

_Ah, need to stop letting my instincts get the better of me. That's how I lost the __**last**__ one, wasn't it?_

"I was wondering... What's with these clothes? The room Miss Ino ("It's JUST INO!" "Oh, shut up, Ino-pig!") showed me only had a bunch of these," she clutched the clothes she was wearing, "that were too big!"

"Well, sorry, but I think my last assistant was a bit taller than you are." he replied with a nonchalant air.

He watched as the young girl huffed, before sitting down with a flourish of billowing cloth, just as Ino came back with the last of the food. The blond sat down next to Sakura and looked at Kabuto expectantly.

_Blink_.

What did the woman want him to - OH! Crap, he had to say grace. Kabuto mumbled through the prayer and, the moment the 'Amen' was echoed, started to eat the food, a standard British breakfast. He purposefully kept elbows off the table, back straight as Ino had _painfully_ drilled into him, and couldn't help but smirk when Shikamaru got the other end of her spoon whenever he slouched.

From his position at the head of the table, he could see Sakura giving him an odd look. He nodded his head in a gesture to show that she was free to speak her mind... for now.

"Are things... always so crazy here?"

A devilish smirk crossed Kabuto's features. "Sakura, darling, you haven't seen _crazy_ yet."

That... didn't placate Sakura as much as Kabuto had hoped it would...

_**To be continued...**_

-----

A/N ::

Another thankies to all reviewers, readers, and what not.

Plot is... sort of coming...

This is likely to get quite light-hearted before I get to the angst.

Whee~

This thing was sitting in my draft box for a while ^_^;

Kabuto may seem a bit out of it but, based off of observations I made, while Kabuto is an intelligent sort of sadist, he's also not known for making things worse for himself. He baits people on so they get sloppy and knows when to shut up to keep his own neck attached, ya dig?

So, why is he so familiar with the hired help and allows himself to be pushed around by Ino?

1 - It's easier to keep people loyal by making them _want_ to work with you (as opposed to mind control) and

2 - Ino's pregnant. Kabuto's defiantly dealt with enough pregnant women to know not to get on their bad side.


	4. Chapter 4

Days had passed just as easily. Slowly but surely, Sakura found her own little niche in the Yakushi household - waking up when Ino pounded on her door, getting washed and dressed, helping with breakfast, eat, attend to whomever the doctor needed to in the morning, go home for a light lunch, go back out to heal, then back home for dinner. After dinner, according to Ino, was the only time of day that was not strictly regimented (even the Holiest of days they worked! What a sacrilegious attitude towards God!), for sometimes Dr. Yaksuhi went out with friends, or entertained people at home, or a whole lot of other things. Ever since Sakura had come to work with him, however, he had gone out, leaving Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sakura to their own devices.

So far, the pink haired young woman had practically devoured a good quarter of the expansive library, and was planning on continuing that night. That plan, however, was dashed before she even made it to the flat's door, her apron still bloody from the operation she helped preform (an absolutely simple and practically bloodless one had the idiot not start crying half way through. God, was she going to _pound the little twerp into the ground_ had Dr. Yakushi not given her that stupid smile that made her face flush so!) and appearance slightly ragged, when it opened. Chouji gave Sakura an apologetic look as his wife pulled her into the bathroom.

"Go get ready and cleaned, _now!_" the stout woman all but screeched at the younger girl, pushing her into the servants' spartan bathroom. Ino puttered about, getting the water to run before looking at Sakura with a harsh, critical eye. "Well, come on now. Strip."

The slightly sadistic gleam in the blond's eyes had Sakura complying easily, stripping down and getting into the lukewarm water to wash off. When Ino seemed satisfied (and started ranting about making that 'lovable excuse of a husband' of hers presentable as well), Sakura looked around before pulling herself out of the bath and dried off. The clothes were the nicer ones that she had been given and instantly set the pink-haired girl on alert. Why would she need to wear such a nice dress?

A knock at the door and a shrill yell to "Hurry up in there or I _will_ drag you and dress you like the big foreheaded brat you are!" shook Sakura out of her thoughts and helped her double time it into the dress. The frilly, fashionable pinkish-red reception dress fit her well, accentuating her assets while still keeping a tasteful look. Sakura had to admit, that Ino-pig could choose good outfits.

Another knock at the door made Sakura sigh before opening it, only to be pulled out and see Shikamaru get thrown in with a well-tailored suit. Sakura was turned this way and that, as Ino observed the girl in the garb she chose.

"Passable, but I think you could do with out the extra 'hump' on the back," she mused (_Wasn't __**she **__the one who chose it!?_ Sakura seethed in the back of her mind) out loud. "Now, come on then. They'll be here in a little while."

This got Sakura's attention off of thinking of ways to brutally kill the blonde and hide her body. "Who will be here?"

A slow, saucy smirk crossed Ino's features, as if taunting her with the knowledge. "You'll see, Sakura dear."

Ugh... Why did that seem to spell "impending doom" in her mind?

~*~

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Herr Kunst. The last one is long gone. You were there when I bought her replacement, remember?" Kabuto listened for a moment, before sighing with a shake of his head. "No, I have - ... - Wait! I - ... - Fine. I'll see you when you get here." There was an audible _click_. "Ugh..." With a snarl, Kabuto hung up the phone, rubbing his temples as he thought over the conversation.

That.. that... UGH! Kabuto felt a tic place itself in his right eye. He had planned for a nice _uneventful_ dinner with Madame Tsunade, head nurse and the _real_ director at the hospital he affiliated with, and her husband Jiraiya (director only in name). Of course, that stupid pervert just _had to_ be in the same sort of "Underground" circles as himself and Herr Kunst and allowed it to slip out (probably thanks to copious amounts of whiskey) that they were having dinner in his home tonight.

And now that asshole was about to come by, and probably bring his little "friend" too.

"Um... Mr. Kabuto?" Shikamaru had entered the study after being forced into a much more dashing suit, before Ino took herself and Chouji into the servant's bathroom to wash and change. He did _not_ envy his best friend when his wife was in that sort of mood. "Does that mean that I ought to get more plates ready?"

Kabuto heaved a great sigh, before shaking his head. "Yes, it would seem Sai and his little... _friend_," the word was said with an emotion half-way between contempt and amusement, "will be joining us tonight. Do see that they have a proper place at the table." The unsaid 'away from each other' was understood well enough, and Shikamaru quickly scurried out of the room to do as his employer bid him to.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

~*~

The doorbell rang and Chouji opened it. Behind the door stood a tall, black haired man in elegant clothing and a blond haired... _person_ hiding behind him.

"Ah, Herr Kunst, so good of you to join us tonight," said Shikamaru, letting the two in with a flourish and gritted teeth. Despite the placid words, Sakura knew that the other man severely disliked the handsome looking man who was coming in. "Ah, and Mr. Naruto is here as well. How do you do?" The brunet's tone changed dramatically between the two men (Sakura could hardly believe that the lithe, little blonde standing at this man's side was a man; he was _far _too pretty) - with this person, he seemed even caring, a remarkable difference between his normal, nonchalant attitude the rest of the time.

This 'Naruto' smiled and waved, before pouncing on the slim brunette. "SHIKA! It's been FOREVER!" Oh, yeah, he was _definitely_ a blonde. His dress was somber, even morbid, and contrasted greatly with his bright hair and eyes, as well as his sunshine-like personality. "And Ino and Chouji and Kabuto are here too! And, what's this, someone new?" Sky blue eyes riveted on Sakura's form and the young woman was taken aback by the way his gaze pierced. And then the moment was gone when he opened his mouth again to talk a good kilometer a minute. "'Ello there, I'm Naruto! What's your name? Oh, and this is Sai, he's like, my sponsor or something and - Oh, don't close the door!" He yelled as Shikamaru was about to shut the door to the flat. "Grandma Tsunade and Old Man Jiraiya are gonna be here in a few minutes. Their car was just up the street an' all that."

Slowly, Shikamaru nodded and kept the door open, stifling a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

~*~

The Yakushi household was a flurry of movement as another couple came into the residence before Ino had forgone normal etiquette and ushered everyone into the dining room for dinner. The normal table there had mysteriously disappeared (Sakura wondered how such a feat was possible) and was replaced by a large, beautifully decorated round table. Small placards designated where each person should sit, and Sakura's eyes widened when she found herself placed beside _the_ Lady Tsunade.

Not like the pinkette had known when the woman came into Kabuto's home with a huff, pulling a quite intoxicated man along and a laughing man with a mask over part of his face trailing behind. Sakura was getting a chance to sit beside her idol of many years and, already, butterflies were stirring within her stomach. The large, reassuring hand of Kabuto helped center her as she sat down at the offered chair primly, as a woman of her (former) status should. Kabuto took his seat next to her while the masked man pulled up the chair for the head nurse, before scurrying to his own next to Naruto.

_That's odd,_ Sakura mused. _Herr Kunst came with Naruto, but they do not sit next to each other?_ The table's set up was odd - she sat beside Lady Tsunade, who's other side was occupied by Director Jiraiya (Sakura recognized _him_ quite easily - she had heard stories from other nursing hopefuls when she was in school, of a man who, although a genius with a scalpel, was a bit too loose with his lips and hands). Herr Kunst sat beside him, followed by Shikamaru (who looked more perturbed than bored by the current seating, which was odd as well), Ino, and Chouji. The masked man (_Kakashi_, Sakura thought, _was what Lady Tsunade called him. Perhaps her son?_) sat beside Naruto, whom was eagerly engaging both the man and Kabuto in conversation. Sakura felt immensely pleased that Kabuto was sitting next to her; the cool touch of his fingers through her clothes was comforting in such a situation.

"Let's say grace, shall we? Kakashi, if you could?"

Kakashi's one-showing eye (ah! How could Sakura have missed that prominent eye patch covering the man's left eye?) curved up, giving the room the distinct impression that he was smiling. He held his hands open, palm up to both sides of him, before Naruto eagerly took it. Kabuto was more hesitant, but took it as well with no coaxing. Moments later, those sitting at the table were linked together. "_Nos oremus!_" Latin practically flew from those covered lips, startling Sakura at how clear it can be from behind a piece of cloth._ "Benedic, Domine, nos et hæc Tua dona, quæ de Tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum, Dominum nostrum. _Dear lord, thank you for the circle that binds us. May you bless the food that we are about to receive, and all the hands that touched it. Thank you, our saving grace, _Amen._"

And then the hands let go, dropping each other like hand grenades. Plates of food were passed around, and amiable conversations popped up along the table. It took a while, but Sakura was able to shake off Kabuto's reassurances and talk to Lady Tsunade as an equal. It was quite an exhilarating experience - after Tsunade realized that not only Sakura had read every single one of her (well, her husband's, but they worked on it together) books on medicine and the future of the health profession, but had enough wit and tact to keep up with her, the two were quickly bouncing ideas back and forth, talking about all sorts of medical maladies. They were in a particularly rousing debate over the ethics of using fetuses for experimenting when silverware clattered and the chair to Sakura's other side harshly scrapped against the floor as its occupant stood up quickly.

"_What did you say!?_" The words were not shouted but hissed, yet they were still more than enough to stop the rest of the conversations. That tone from anyone could be deadly, but coming from a man like Kabuto Yakushi, Sakura thought, was down right _terrifying_.

Kakashi stood up as well, standing defensively in front of Naruto, who seemed to have been the person to say something to cause such an explosive reaction. "I'm sure, Yakushi," Sakura's employer's name was hissed as a dark grey eye narrowed, "that Naruto did not mean what he said. He's obviously confused - he's Naruto." An indignant "hey!" came from the tiny blond (for Naruto was tiny, now that Sakura thought of it) as he flailed his hands around his head.

"I said what I mean and I meant what I said! I saw Lord Uchiha's younger brother the other day!" Naruto said with a huff. "He sat in a psychology class of mine in the university, although I would not have noticed him if it wasn't for Kurenai pointing him out as an auditor of the class. After the professor let us leave, he approached me outside the classroom. He said such queer things about you, too... And kept asking questions about things I surely could not answer! Why, he kept coming back to Ms. Sakura here - as if I had seen her before tonight! I know the boy is supposedly a bit touched in the head, but he had no reason to speak of a lady like that, even if I have never met her." Here, Naruto gave Sakura contemplative look from behind the two men. "And I most certainly agree with only one thing the man said - you _are_ quite a lovely young lady, Ms. Sakura." His sudden compliment made a fine blush dust her cheeks. The boy smiled at Naruto before turning sharply to Herr Kunst, who was gazing at the blond with a smoldering glare. Naruto sighed before slipping out from in front of his seat, pushing his chair into place with a murmured 'excuse me.' He left the dining room with Herr Kunst right at his heels.

Kakashi was the first to sit down, picking up his fork to resume the meal he was previously eating, despite the mask. It took a moment more for Kabuto - the calm, composed doctor that Sakura had found herself admiring over the past few weeks - to quell his shaking before he, too, could right his chair and sit down again, although agitation still tensed his shoulders.

Despite the attempts to bring the lively dinner conversation back, Sakura could still feel the blanket of perturbation covering the table, without really knowing the cause.

_**To be continued**_

_----_

**Author's Note:**

Well, not exactly before New Years. Sorry, I was busy. I'm back in classes now, hahaha. I got a one shot that needs writing, and a bunch of random ideas that need to be written down. Might get an actual x-over on here, and HoL is in need of love, hahaha.

Um, so, yeah. Kakashi was thrown in there last minute. Getting into the groove of Naruto characters is hella hard when I haven't seen the series in ever and have practically given up on it. Add the fact that I'm on a WEWY binge and, well...

There ya have it. This stupid thing has been in my inbox for a while, but I didn't want to have it too half-assed (Naruto's appearance was what I had up to originally), so I added some bit. So, still crappy, but at least I tied it a bit.

Ack, disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! If I did, would this be on FFN? And the plot is only loosely owned by me too, lulz.


End file.
